1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible pouch for packaging products, and more particularly to a flexible pouch having an insulated compartment for packaging a product and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. An example of such a container is a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers, due to their shape, size, shelf life and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch may also be used for both storing and heating the product contained therein. However, the surface of the flexible pouch may be hot to the touch after heating. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flexible pouch that includes an insulated compartment that can serve as a handle and a method of making such a pouch.